alone for a week, what could go wrong?
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: Amu's left alone for a whole week...what happens when she's caught dancing by a certain cat? simple, karaoke, dancing and...romance? Specially when he decides to stay...Wait...WHAT!
1. Just a normal day, I think

**Emer-chan: Hi minna!! Here's another lil story for you guys!**

**Ikuto: you are such a procrastinator…**

**Amu: agreed…**

**Emer-chan: SHUT UP!!**

**Ikuto: well…at least it is a good story…in my opinion *smirks***

**Amu: O_O….w..what?!! what's in this story**

**Emer-chan: don't worry Amu…its only rated T….for now…*grins evilly* just some major kinda dancing….And many different songs…*smirks***

**Amu: AHHH!!! WHY?!!!**

**Ikuto: aww, its ok Amu c'mere…**

**Amu: AH!! NO!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!!!**

**Ikuto: that's so cold…**

**Emer-chan: anyways…before we go on I'd like to say that..**

**Amu: I DON'T CARE IF ITS COLD YOU'RE A PERVETED CAT!!**

**Ikuto: even a better reason to do this….*wraps arms around Amu pressing her back against his chest***

**Emer-chan: There are English songs, and both Japanese songs! Its kinda like a fun whacked out version!**

**Amu: *blushes madly* AH! NO! I-IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto: You make it sound so wrong….**_**Amu**_** *smirks***

**Emer-chan: so, ENJOY!! And also….there is some different kind of dances in this story…like I said before…you can always skip those parts…so….ENJOY! NYA!**

**Ikuto & Amu: STOP SAYING NYA**

**Emer-chan: HA! You both said nya…*snickers lightly to self***

**Ikuto & Amu: *sweat drops* maybe I shouldn't have said that…**

**Emer-chan: ENJOY!!**

**Ikuto: box ghost…**

**Emer-chan: URUSAI!!**

**Amu: *giggles* **

**Emer-chan: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!**

_I'm miss American dream since I was 17 Don't matter if I step on the scene Or sneak away to the Philippines They still got pictures of my derrière in the magazine You want a piece? Piece of me…_

A current 16 year-old Amu danced in her room, her IPod plugged into the stereo that was now booming piece of me rather loudly.

_I'm miss bad media karma Another day another drama Guess I can't see no harm In working and being a mama and with a kid on my arm I'm still an exception And you want a piece of me_

She walked forward towards her glass balcony door with a straight face mouthing all the words with hand motions following the words.

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! This just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)_

Her parents and little sister were going to be gone for a whole week, leaving the house to her alone. Of course she was going to spend it doing crazy stuff she would never do in front of anyone, well, anyone that she was aware of at least.

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
End up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…_

She flipped her hair then flicked the imaginary air off in front of her, spinning and swaying her hips in question as she lifted her hand, pointing to herself as the other stayed on her hip. She was in such a good mood that she just wanted to dance the day away….which was exactly what she did.

_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?_

She scoffed as if she was annoyed and fed up with it, waving her hands in a 'dare you' motion. Her mini white skirt swaying so lightly, the black belt keeping it up from falling down from all the motion. Her low cut, sleeve-less black shirt attached to her neck, covering her now rather large chest from growing older, allowed the cool air to hit her thin and muscled stomach being shown.

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)_

She loved dancing; it was one of the things she was actually good at. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia had approved of it, as long as she didn't do anything stupid with the way she could move. So, with all her spare time, and when no one was around, she would just plug in her IPod and dance to the beat. Too bad she didn't realize that this one time that she was dancing…..she wasn't actually quite alone.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece piece of me…_

She pulled up her skirt revealing her underwear for a second flashing what she thought was air while laughing. She turned back around pointing to the dark not knowing that someone was watching her every movement with wide-eyed amusement and lust from that very spot, his tail flicking back and forth.

_You want a piece of me?_

She then suddenly began to slowly walk down her room staring with a straight face, her head up in a challenging way. Her hands making a motion that fit perfectly with the words. In a way that most would call un-believably sexy.

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)_

She placed her hands on her stomach letting them slide down near her front and down her sides, keeping them on her thighs as she danced her eyes closed and smile on her face. She swayed her hips as the song came close to the end.

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)_

She lifted her arms above her head as her hips came to a slow stop, her hands locked as she spoke the last words of the song.

_You want a piece of me  
You want a piece of me_…

She slowly opened her eyes as she suddenly grinned; she gave her self a thumbs up as she stuck her hand into the air.

She then bursted out laughing; her hands holding onto her stomach.

"I want a piece of you…" A deep husky voice sounded out from her now balcony door.

Her laughter was silenced as she slowly lifted her head up to stare wide-eyed at a midnight-blue haired boy with cat ears atop his head, dressed in all black, and his blue tail swishing back and forth.

His eyes held nothing but amusement, and a bit of something else he was working so hard to keep back. But, his eyes were not what Amu was focused on right now, she was more focused on if or if not he had seen her dance. Though, she wasn't able to keep back the shrill scream that suddenly escaped from her mouth.

"AHHHHH!!!! I-IKUTO?!!!!!"

She jumped back in surprise and fear, her arms covering her stomach.

"W-W-W-W-What, are y-you doing h-here!?!" She was finally able to sputter out some sort of sentence as Ikuto slowly removed his hands from his now human ears, wincing slightly.

"Geeze, you're too loud Amu. Why I'm here? Oh well, I heard loud music booming from this one house in the neighborhood….and a young, foolish, yet somehow sexy pink headed girl dancing in her room, and thought that I should go check it out." A huge smirk was clearly written across his face as he took a step towards Amu.

"YOU!! YOU P-PERVERT!!" _Wait….Did he just call me sexy? _

Amu shook her head to clear her thoughts as she took a step back away from the slowly approaching boy she that was the biggest pervert she had ever met.

_No he's probably just teasing me. _She glared at him as she felt that her cheeks had already unknowingly turned a bright red, rivaling that of a strawberry's color.

"It was an interesting sight….and by the way…nice pink underwear, loved the blue kitty cats dancing across it." Her whole face then turned a deep shade of red, and if there was any other colors of red…it turned that too.

"IKUTO!!! H-How was I-I suppose t-to k-know that you w-were there d-damnit!!!" His eyes flickered to Amu's stereo and her IPod plugged into it, changing his course to there instead of towards Amu with a smirk.

"Its fine, I enjoyed the view…Very much I might add." He glanced at Amu as he lifted her pink IPod, running through the list of songs.

"You're such a PERV!!!" She screamed as she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at his head.

"AND GET AWAY FROM MY IPOD!!" It happened to be her biggest pink pillow.

He looked up from Amu's IPod as his eyes widened and was suddenly knocked to the ground in surprise from her pillow hitting him square in the head.

Her IPod landed back on her desk, selecting a random song. (btw I suggest you listen to the songs while reading this, its actually pretty funny! This one is Nakimushi Shounen by Buono! So look it up….NOW)

_Utsumukanaide kao wo agete  
kimi no tame ni utau yo  
nakimushi shounen doshaburi All right  
kono basho wo tobikoete ikou_

She then tackled Ikuto just as he had removed the pillow off of him, glaring at him.

"What did I tell you about messing with my IPod???!!!"

Amu sat on his stomach right above his waist, while grabbing his wrists to keep him from getting up.

_Shashin no naka ni iru kimi wa  
dore mo fuzakete bakari de okashii  
kanashii koto mo atta hazu na no ni  
BURUU na kimi nante ichido mo mita koto nakatta_

He smirked with his eyes narrowed as he moved his arms about, hoping to get Amu to let go.

"What's wrong? Have something on there you don't want me to see?"

His smirk grew as her eyes widened.

_Yogoreta BASU no mado kara mieru  
keshiki ga tooku chiisaku natte yuku_

"I'll take that as a yes." His eyes suddenly traveled down her body. Now realizing what position they were in, and with what clothes she was wearing.

_Damn, she's got such a hot body yet doesn't even know it. And her face is just as nice. _That was when an idea came to his mind.

_Furimukanaide mae wo muite  
doko he datte ikeru sa  
horoniga seishun hachamecha All night  
kanashimi wo ketobashite ikou_

"Well, Amu. If you really wanted me that bad, you should have just asked." He forced his gaze away from her delicious body to look up at her big golden eyes.

Her cheeks grew red as she finally realized where she was as she glared down at Ikuto. Her grip lightening by much on his wrists.

_Michibata ni saku zassou mitai ni  
motto tsuyoku naritai to omou  
ichinen mae no jibun ga mou  
mukashi no koto ni omoete sukoshi sabishikatta_

"I-I DO NOT W-WANT YOU!!" She then realized her mistake as Ikuto suddenly sat up pushing her off lightly and reaching upwards to grab her IPod, standing on his knees.

"NO!!"

_Onsoku de hibi sugite iku nara  
sore yori hayai SUPIIDO de ikite yare_

She jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck in hopes of bringing him down but only faltered him by lowering him.

His hands reached the top of her desk as he suddenly yelled, "HA!"

_Utsumukanaide kao wo agete  
kimi no tame ni utau yo  
nakimushi shounen dosha-_

The song was abruptly changed as Ikuto pressed the next button a few times before Amu finally brought him down to the floor. Though unfortunately he landed on top of her, her arms still wrapped around him tightly as he continued to reach up.

The two though, were too stupid enough to realize their situation, too set on getting the bright pink IPod sitting on Amu's desk.

_Lalalalala…. Lalalalala…_

Ikuto's eyes widened with a grin, while Amu's grew wide in horror. _Shit…_

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh_

"Wow, Amu…I never knew you had this song on you're IPod…" He smirked as he looked down at Amu who's face was nearly touching his as she sent him an evil glare.

_Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh_

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW!!!" He shuddered involuntarily, his smirk though growing wider as he reached up again for her IPod.

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain_

"Hmmm…I wonder what other songs are on there…"

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho_

"YOU DARE TOUCH IT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD!!"

"Oo so there is more then what I think on there…"

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the gir-_

Another click was heard as Ikuto slowly stood, pushing down Amu's head as she tried to get up and smack him but ended up only smacking air.

"Oh so you have karaoke on here? Wanna sing? _Amu?" _Music could now be heard.

"NO!" She glared at him, here cheeks a bright red as she realized that she was leaning on her stomach.

"C'mon, just one song and I won't touch you're IPod again…" He looked down at her with a smirk.

She turned her head to the side, finally pushing his hand off her head and folded her arms.

"You promise?" His smirk grew.

"I promise…" He restarted the song.

"W-Wait!! Why t-this song it's-!!" But she never finished her sentence.

She was immediately cut off when Ikuto suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. As if that if he let go, he would surely die. Her back was pressed firmly against his front as he leaned in and whispered while singing the lyrics into her ear in perfect tune. (song is Electropop! Jupiter rising! so look it up people!)

_**Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v I see your game  
It's okay I do it too  
Make me want to play with you**_

She glared at him, her cheeks a bright red as her face was turned to his behind her.

_Well boy, sign the line Fools like you don't waste my time I ain't game to play with you Are you gonna follow through?_

Her voice was surprisingly, well to Ikuto, surprisingly perfect in tune and matched the singer well. He smirked as she tried to get out of her grip.

_**Step inside we'll take a ride Bonnie Clyde you and I We can do this do or die Why don't we just take a ride**__?_

He smirked as he let her go just long enough for her to turn around and smirk back at me with her hand on her chin as if she was deciding on something.

_Sounds gangster I'm game sir We'll play the town prankster Usin up this bar we play Then we make our getaway_

He suddenly pulled her back to press his front against her back as she came quite willingly, surprising him, let alone her own self.

_**Electropop hot  
funk addiction when I can't stop**_

She pressed her hips against him, swaying them with fun and tease as she sang the words.

_I may be you're sweet spot  
Take me to you're candy shop_

His arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist holding her tightly.

_**Electropop hot  
Funk friction when its gettin hot**_

_I'm feeling like it's gettin hot  
Come on baby what you got_

She lifted her arms to wrap around behind Ikuto's neck as she pressed more against him as the chorus repeated once more before finally continuing.

_**Damn girl were moving fast  
It's a movie who's that cast?  
I can be you're leading role  
Won't you let me take control?**_

He released her as he narrowed his eyes with a smirk staring at her while chara-changing; His blue cat ears and tail appearing.

_Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
Each one can satisfy depending on the type of guy_

She pulled back, fanning herself with her hand, then running her hands down her body as she spoke the last words of her line. _Why am I singing this with Ikuto? Why am I DANCING WITH IKUTO?!! _

_**I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in the spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home**_

Ikuto's smirk grew wide as they continued to sing together. He felt a strange feeling inside of him building. Well other then the other feeling below his waist but, he tried not to think of that.  
_Damn, Amu is so sexy right now. Wait.... Have I....really fallen for Amu? _

_Oh that is not what I'm about  
'member that I'm acting out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath for the surprise_

Ikuto reached his hand out as she soon took it as he twirled her back against his front smirking the whole time; her face flushing a deep red.

_**Electropop hot  
funk addiction when I can't stop**_

_I may be you're sweet spot  
Take me to you're candy shop_

They swayed their bodies in time with the beat, unknowingly laughing lightly at each other with fun.

_**Electropop hot  
Funk friction when its gettin hot**_

_I'm feeling like it's gettin hot  
Come on baby what you got_

After the chorus repeated once more, Amu suddenly turned in Ikuto's arms. His arms now wrapped around her waist as she not-meaning to-ly, placed her arms onto his chest. They now took slow steps, matching the suddenly slow song as Amu sang her solo.

_Don't want to spend this night alone  
Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary but  
Night like behaviour it is necessary  
Look for tonight yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like_

She was staring deeply into Ikuto's eyes with much passion that surprised not just Ikuto but even herself. She blinked and suddenly looked down as she pulled back away from Ikuto, singing the oh's, her thoughts going crazy. _W-What was that just now?! Why did I feel as if....as if....I don't even know. _

_**Electropop hot  
funk addiction when I can't stop**_

_I may be you're sweet spot  
Take me to you're candy shop_

Ikuto stared at her with wide-eyes as he watched her glance down and shake her head. Though they continued to sing the song together as if nothing had happened as she lifted her back up to smirk at him. He smirked back, though his thoughts were still on something else.

_**Electropop hot  
Funk friction when its gettin hot**_

_I'm feeling like it's gettin hot  
Come on baby what you got_

_What was that just now? It felt as if...some of those words that she said were..._They twirled back and fourth, his hands gripping hers.

_**Electropop hot  
funk addiction when I can't stop**_

_I may be you're sweet spot  
Take me to you're candy shop_

_As if it were real...._Amu stared back at Ikuto with a grin as he did the same with a smirk.

_**Electropop hot  
Funk friction when its gettin hot**_

_I'm feeling like it's gettin hot  
Come on baby what you got_

They found themselves pressed against each other tightly as the song came to a quick end. They were staring into each others eyes as they both panted from all the dancing and singing. A light layer of sweat covered the bodies; Hidden under Ikuto's clothes, though see able across his forehead. Sweat could be seen across Amu's stomach and forehead.

Ikuto slowly began to walk forward pushing Amu against a wall; as she let out a gasp in surprise. Ikuto's arms pushed her body up, her head back as he slowly leaned forward.

_W-what?! What is he going to do?! He's not going to kiss me...IS HE?!! _Amu though was silently anticipating the moment his lips met hers in the back of her mind, as her lips were already parted.

"I-Ikuto..." She whispered his name as he did the same.

"Amu..." Their lips were less then an inch apart, Amu's eyes already starting to fall close.

Ikuto's eyes were half-way closed, and just as their lips were about to brush-

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where Ive never been  
I want to go there  
This time Im not scared_

Ikuto suddenly let out a rather loud groan as Amu pulled back only to lightly smack her head against her pink wall.

"Ow..." Even though Amu had tried pushing him away, Ikuto kept his arms around her body as she slowly reached into her back-pocket; her face a bright red.

_Now I am unbreakable  
Its unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can st-_

"Mushi-Mushi?" She glared lightly towards Ikuto as he smirked back at her.

"_Hinamori-san? Did I interrupt something?" _Tadase's voice rang out from the receiver.

Amu immediately covered Ikuto's mouth with her hand just as he was about to say probably something smart-ass like, and blow her cover.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

"No of course not, what's up Tadase-kun?" Ikuto let out a sigh as he narrowed his eyes towards Amu.

"_Oh ok, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow morning." _Amu glared right back at Ikuto.

"Mmmm, not that I know of...why?" An idea suddenly crossed Ikuto's mind as he smirked.

"_Well, the aquarium just re-opened. You remember? The one we went to when we were younger?" _

Amu's face flushed a bright pink, remembering her run-in with Ikuto then, and remembering that that was her 1rst ever 'date' with Tadase.

"H-Hai." She smiled, not paying attention to the now paying attention Ikuto, who was waiting just for the right moment.

"_Well, I was wondering, if you would like to go with me to see it?" _Her smile grew wide as she nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Amu suddenly felt something wet and slimy slide across her hand that was covering Ikuto's mouth.

"_Great! I'll come by around…" _Tadase was suddenly cut off as Amu screamed into the phone.

"AHHH!!! IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!" Amu immediately pulled her hand away from Ikuto's mouth, wiping it on her clothes as he pulled back laughing while wiping his mouth.

"Well, you wouldn't take you're hand off, so what do you expect?" She glared at him.

"_Hinamori-san? Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto there?!" _Her eyes widened as she placed her attention back on the boy who was still on the phone with her.

"U-Um…come by around noon! See you there Tadase-kun!" Not waiting for a reply she hung up to glare down at a certain cat boy who sitting on the floor gazing up at her with pure amusement and some other emotion that she couldn't figure out; her hands on her hips.

"YOU IDIOT!! Look what you made me do?!!" He smirked.

"I didn't do anything, you did that all by you're-self." Her face flushed a pink as she turned to walked over to her doorway.

"Whatever….I'll be right back….Do you want a water?" She rested her hand on her door as she glanced back at him.

Ikuto's eyes grazed over her body, not being able to control him-self. _Damn that body of hers…._ He suddenly shook his head and met her eyes with his, and a smirk.

"Are you actually offering me some-water? That's so sweet Amu-_chan." _ Her eyes widened and she stomped her as she walked down the hall-way stairs.

"NEVERMIND!! FORGET I EVEN ASKED!!" With that, Amu walked down-stairs, leaving Ikuto alone in her room to think for at least a few short minutes.

Ikuto fell back onto the pillow that Amu had earlier thrown at him. His hands behind his head he gazed up at her ceiling.

_Was I really going to kiss her?_

**Emer-chan: omg!! What the hell?!!**

**Ikuto: What? I liked it**

**Amu: SO!!**

**Emer-chan: this came out TOTALLY different from what I thought…like…totally!**

**Ikuto & Amu: how?**

**Emer-chan: IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A ONE-SHOT YOU IDIOTS!! **

**Ikuto: *covers Amu's ears* Ow…you're too loud…**

**Amu: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COVERING MY EARS?!!?!!?!**

**Emer-chan: T_T….*watches***

**Ikuto: Cause I didn't want you're little ears to be hurt..**

**Amu: MY EARS ARE NOT LITTLE!! Wait…are you calling ME LITTLE?!!**

**Emer-chan: Anyways…I really shouldn't have written this but….ill try my best to update…**

**Ikuto: you're a little dense that what I'm calling you..**

**Amu: I AM NOT DENSE!!**

**Ikuto: Really? **

**Emer-chan: I'll think about making it long….depending on how many reviews I get saying they want me to continue or on how they like the story…**

**Amu: YES!!**

**Ikuto: What's 5X8X9-10+11+12+13-9 equal?**

**Amu: 377!!!**

**Emer-chan: so please tel- O_O…**

**Ikuto: O_O….**

**Emer-chan: d-did….did she just answer that correctly?**

**Ikuto: *nods slowly***

**Amu: ITS CORRECT?!! NO WAY!! I MEAN! Um….yeah! of course its correct!! Pft…**

**Ikuto and Emer-chan: *eye twitches* u-um…**

**Amu: *smirks* YEAH!! Now…review!! See you guys later!!**

**Ikuto & Emer-chan: b…bye?**


	2. wonderful surprises

**Emer-chan: omg! Sorry I haven't been updating very often on my stories!!**

**Ikuto: you should be…**

**Amu: IKUTO!! Let her talk!!**

**Emer-chan: jerk…..anyways, I had to go up to Cali for a bit cuz everyone else had to see Aless….**

**Amu: You're new baby sister?**

**Ikuto: no her new cat…**

**Emer-chan: ……**

**Amu: U GOT A NEW CAT?!!**

**Ikuto: Amu I was kidding…*smirks***

**Emer-chan: anyways…I want to thank the reviewers….**

**Amu: oh….U JERK!!**

**Ikuto: hahaha**

**Emer-chan: I'd like to say thxs to…**

**Ikuto: not my fault u fell for it….Though it wasn't a surprise….**

**Amu: Urusai!! That's not funny!!**

**Emer-chan: xXLittleMissKissXx, Emmoria, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Helapayne, …..**

**Ikuto: it is to me *laughs***

**Amu: *folds arms and glares* at least I don't wanna be a cat…**

**Emer-chan: kimmy, AmuletLuv, AbsoluteAddiction-x, LoveRock1212, sylvanicara, ninjakittywhiskers…**

**Ikuto: *stops laughing* what?**

**Amu: *smirks* you heard me hentaii-neko-mimi**

**Emer-chan: Moonlight X Luna, RheanaTheLittleStrawberry, amuto, Tamakipuppy, and kitteymeowmeow….**

**Ikuto: *narrows eyes* 1rst off, I believe I want to be a cat because I want to be free…and cats are free…**

**Amu: *waves hand* yeah yeah, you keep thinking that neko-mimi **

**Emer-chan: arigato minna-san!! Now for the next cha-!!**

**Ikuto: oh you did not go there..**

**Amu: *snaps fingers* yeah I did…**

**Ikuto: my revenge will be sweet and blissful…*smirks***

**Emer-chan & Amu: *eye twitches* ….eh?!!**

**Ikuto: ohh I think emer-chan knows…*smirks even wider***

**Emer-chan: *thinks for a bit then smirks* ohh that's right, heheheheh….HAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Amu: O.O….**

**Ikuto: *sweat drops* that's…a little..overboard…**

**Emer-chan: oh well…ENJOY THE CHAPTER MINNA!!! NYA!**

**Amu's pov!**

"Ahh! Wow! Today was fun Tadase-kun!" I smiled back at the blonde boy standing in front of me, my hand on my door-knob.

"Hai, it was. I'm glad I got to spend it with you, Amu-chan." I felt my cheeks heat as we spoke.

He had asked me earlier if he could call me Amu-chan, and of course I said yes! _But, that was the only step closer in our relationship today. _I mentally sighed. (kill me....before i do...ugh...tadamu) I glanced down at my watch reluctantly.

"Well, its getting pretty late, I better get going." It was only 8:09 pm.

"Very well, good night Amu-chan." He smiled and waved as he turned to walk away.

"Good night Tadase-kun!" I smiled and waved back, only one thing on my mind though, at the time.

Just as he turned the corner, I immediately closed my front door, shutting it then dashing upstairs leaving Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia to talk. Which I'm sure they did. The last thing I heard before I slammed my door shut was;

"Where's Amu-chan going Desu~?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"She may have had fun on her date with Tadase-kun, but she can't stand not dancing."

"Amu-chan loves her dancing just as much as she loves boys…"

I smirked running to my closet and throwing open the doors looking for the outfit I had asked of Rima last week.

_Flashback!!_

"_Ne ne, Rima do you still have that Utau left at you're house?" I stared at Rima with curiosity and innocence in my eyes. _

_She eyed me suspiciously then slowly nodded. I suddenly beamed and smiled widely._

"_Do you think, you could let me have it since Utau said she didn't want it and that you don't use it?" _

_She narrowed her eyes at me. _

"_What are you up to Amu?" I laughed nervously waving my hand._

"_Oh nothing, I just wanted to try it on, you know, boredom. It gets to you, haha." I scratched the back of my head as she gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you'. _

_She let out a sigh. "Fine, stop by my house later this afternoon and I'll give it to you." _

"_Arigato!" I turned around to walk to my house when I was suddenly stopped by her words._

"_I hope you're still dancing, you're really good at it…" I turned my head to stare at her with wide-eyes, to find that she was already 10 feet away, her back towards me._

"_Rima…."_

_End of flashback! omg!!!! nya!!!_

I smiled lightly as I pulled out the leopard coated 2 piece, bringing the thigh high stocking with it, I debated on whether or not I should wear the cat ears but then decided that it wouldn't hurt. (Costume pic is on my profile so after reading this chapter, or during this chapter, look it up nya!! Its really kinda...heheh, slutty....got it off of playboy...Amu: And why were you looking there? Ikuto: you know, that explains so much.. emer-chan: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK U PERVS!! i was specifically looking for a very showy cat costume for amu....Amu:....lovely...Ikuto: *smirks* very lovely.)

Without thinking I suddenly pulled my shirt off then grabbing the just below my breasts-cut-off leopard spotted top. Showing more cleavage then I would ever in my entire life by a large tear-drop cut right below the black feather attached to the neck of the shirt; the only thing keeping it up.

Then, pulling off my red skirt and black leggings, I picked up the similar spotted skirt while slipping it on as the black feathers at the bottom lightly tickled my mid-thigh. The top of the skirt was a thing line of brown leather, fitting perfectly around my waist.

I quickly slipped on the black fish-net leggings that went up a bit past my knees with leopard spots on top of them. Slipping on a pair of black stiletto heels, I tied a dark-brown ribbon around the top of my left arm.

I smiled with satisfaction as I pushed the leopard cat ears down into my hair, while glancing at myself in the mirror. I let out a quick sigh as I turned around with a serious expression.

"Now….." I quickly ran over to my balcony, glancing out then locking the door and bringing the yellow curtains over to cover it.

**Normal pov!!!!**

Looking around the room, Amu gave a proud smile as she placed her hands on her hips; thinking that she had out-smarted that sly cat.

Too bad she hadn't realized that she left the front door open. And the fact that a swishing blue tail opened the door to her room oh so quietly.

Not hearing the her chara's shouts of;

"YORU!! What are you doing here?!!"

"I'm here to take care of you 3 while Ikuto sneaks into Amu's room-otte….wasn't there 4 of you?"

"AMU-CHAN!!"

Upstairs, Amu quickly walked over to her IPod attached to her rather large stereo, searching for a certain song that she absolutely loved to dance to.

Humming softly she shifted through her list of songs that no one should ever hear about. Well, in her mind.

She was too busy humming to herself and thinking of what songs to choose that she didn't hear her door lock shut or see the blue-haired boy with cat ears ontop of his head and a very much moving tail. Or his amused, curious, and oh so longing look he was giving her. But that was just because she was dense like that.

She swung her hips slightly as she continued to search before shouting aloud,

"Oh! I know!" A soft click was heard before the beginning of the song came through the speakers.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

She smirked before suddenly shaking her hips to the beat. (This is a VERY, VERY funny and perverted song. I have it on my IPod also there's shut up and sleep with me, but i think i'll save that one for- Amu: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOU'RE PERVERTED SONGS!! Ikuto: i do....Emer-chan: Well! i'd gladly share with you Ikuto! *sticks tongue out at Amu* Amu: OI!!)

The boy's eyes widened before he suddenly smirked the widest smirk he had ever made. Amu's eyes were closed.

_I wonder what would happen....if i joined her..._ Many ideas came to Ikuto's mind as he thought this. Many....ideas.

**Emer-chan: Well! there you go minna! nya!!!**

**Ikuto: now why would you end it there? it was just getting good!**

**Amu: um...excuse me emer-chan but....CAN YOU DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!!**

**Emer-chan: NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!!?!?!**

**Ikuto: I want to see what happens next...**

**Amu: WELL I DON'T!!**

**Ikuto: Awww... does Amu not want to be embarrassed? You know, i can fix that..*starts walking towards Amu with a giant smirk***

**Amu: O_O...N-NO!! I'm fine!! ju-just! STAY AWAY!!**

**Ikuto: aww c'mon Amu....i don't know what you're talking about...*gets closer***

**Amu: N-NO!! GET BACK! GET BACK I SAY YOU HENTAI NEKO-MIMI COSPLAY OTAKU!!**

**Ikuto: *sweat drops* ok...just for that...you're dead.....*grabs Amu pulling her towards a room***

**Amu:NOOO!! NOOO!!! PLEASE KAMI HELP ME!!**

**Emer-chan: *watches silently sweat-dropping and turning as they make their way to a room***

***flinches when i hear the door slam and Amu's screams begin to fade away***

**Well that was....**

**Aurora: disturbing...**

**Emer-chan: *turns to Aurora* hey! when did you get here!**

**Aurora: *munches away on chocolate ice cream* few minutes ago...**

**Emer-chan: *stares for a second before smiling* ok! well! then! you end it this time!**

**Aurora: *grins in excitement* hai! Emer-chan!**

**Emer-chan does not own shugo chara or anything mentioned in this story other than the idea of story! **

**Emer-chan: Read and review peoples! nya!!!**


	3. gomenasai!

**Gomenasai! Minna! But I have terrible news...and...good news I guess nya!**

**I am currently placing this story on hold...If you would like to know the reasons of why I am, see my profile! Nya!**

**I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!**

**So please, be patient with me! Minna! Nya!**


End file.
